Category talk:History
List from Pretty in Ink Listing all creators mentioned in Trina Robbins's Pretty in Ink history, roughly in the order mentioned. 1: The Queens of Cute *Rose O'Neill *Grace Drayton *Fanny Y. Cory *Louise Quarles *Grace Kasson *Agnes Repplier III *Marjorie Henderson Buell *May Gibbs *Margaret G. Hays *Kate Carew *Marjorie Organ *Katherine Patterson Rice http://strippersguide.blogspot.com/2012/05/ink-slinger-profiles-katharine-p-rice.html *Edwina Dumm http://strippersguide.blogspot.com/2016/08/ink-slinger-profiles-by-alex-jay-edwina.html *Nell Brinkley *Inez Townsend Tribit *Mary A. Hays 2: The Pursuit of Flappiness *Stella Flores *Dorothy Flack *Eleanor Hope *Marge Geyer *Eleanor Shorer http://strippersguide.blogspot.com/2012/03/ink-slinger-profiles-eleanor-schorer.html *Ethel Hays *Gladys Parker *Sylvia Sneidman http://strippersguide.blogspot.com/2012/03/ink-slinger-profiles-sylvia-sneidman.html *Virginia Krausmann http://strippersguide.blogspot.com/2017/05/ink-slinger-profiles-by-alex-jay.html *Virginia Huget Clark http://strippersguide.blogspot.com/2011/10/ink-slinger-profiles-virginia-huget.html *Dot Cochran *Martha Blanchard *Ruth Plumly Thompson *Dorothy Urfer http://strippersguide.blogspot.com/2017/06/ink-slinger-profiles-by-alex-jay.html *Fay King http://strippersguide.blogspot.com/2013/01/ink-slinger-profiles-fay-king.html 3: Depression Babies and Babes *Martha Orr *Dale Conner *C.M. Sexton (Caroline/lyn?) *Ruth Carroll *Dale Messick 4: Blonde Bombers and Girl Commandos *Cecilia Paddock Munson (possibly a man) *Tarpé Mills *Hilda Terry *Ramona Patenaude *Odin Burvik *Neysa McMein *Alicia Patterson *Peggy Zangerle *Janice Valleau *Nina Albright *Ann Brewster *Jill Elgin *Barbara Hall *Eva Mirabal *Ruth Atkinson *Marcia Snyder *Jean Levander *Fran Hopper *Lily Renée *Ruth Roche 5: Back to the Kitchen *Claire S. Moe *Jean Hotchkiss *Olive Bailey *Corinne Boyd Dillon *Isabel Manning Hewson *Vee Quintal Pearson *Barbara Shermund *Marty Links *Linda Walter *Phyllis Muchow *Pauline Loth *"Dottie" *Valerie Barclay *Lillian Chestney *Merna Gamble *Dotty Keller *Etta Hulme *Christine L. Smith *Marie Severin *Jackie Ormes *Doris McClarty *Dorothy Bond *Edna Kaula *Amelia Opdike Jones *Liz Berube *Ramona Fradon 6: Chicks and Womyn *Nancy Kalish *Trina Robbins *Willie MendesKay Rudin *Kay Rudin *Lee Marrs *Shelby Sampson *Bulbul *Suzu Lasker *Lisa Lyons *Carole *Peggy White *Michelle Brand *Meredith Kurtzman *Julie Wood (Jewlie Goodvibes) *Nan Pettit *Sharon Rudahl *Terre Richards *Pat Moodian *Lora Fountain *Aline Kominsky-Crumb *Karen Marie Haskell *Janet Wolfe Stanley *Becky Wilson *Shary Flenniken *Diane Noomin *Carol Tyler *Melinda Gebbie *Roberta Gregory *Mary Wings *Joyce Farmer *Lyn Chevely *Lee Binswanger *Angela Bocage *Barb Brown *Dot Bucher *Eve Furchgott (Even Eve) *Wendy Pini *Colleen Doran *Phoebe Gloeckner *Lynda Barry *Mary Fleener *M.K. Brown *Dori Seda *Jennifer Camper *Diane DiMassa *Alison Bechdel *Paige Braddock *Caryn Leschen 7: See You in the Funny Pages *Barb Rausch *Barbara Slate *Mary Wilshire *Hildy Mesnik *Janice Chiang *Anna-Maria Cool *Heidi MacDonald *Jannie Ho *Rachel Pollack *Leslie Sternbergh *Naomi Bassner *Allison Wolfe *Molly Newman *Ariel Bordeaux *Ariel Schrag *Lorna Miller *Megan Kelso *Jessica Abel *Sarah Dyer *Renée French *Dame Darcy *Julie Doucet *Carla Speed McNeil *Penny Moran Van Horn *Carol Lay *Krystine Kryttre *Debbie Drechsler *Sandra Bell-Lundy *Terri Libenson *Rina Piccolo *Hilary Price *Nicole Hollander *Deb Aoki *Andrea Natalie *Joan Hilty *Jen Sorensen *June Brigman *Mary Schmich *Cathy Guisewite *Lynn Johnston *Isabella Bannerman *Margaret Shulock *Anne Gibbons *Benita Epstein *Stephanie Piro 8: Postscript: 21st Century Foxes *Amanda Conner *G. Willow Wilson *Jeanine Schaefer *Gail Simone *Fiona Staples *Pia Guerra *Becky Cloonan *Jill Thompson *Colleen Coover *Marjane Satrapi *Miriam Katin *Miss Lasko-Gross *Sarah Glidden *Zeina Abirached *Ellen Forney *Lucy Knisley *MariNaomi *Vanessa Davis *Gabrielle Belle *Julia Wertz *Leslie Stein *Marian Henley *Liz Prince *Raina Telgemeier *Sabrina Jones *Linda Medley *Lilli Carré *Mariko Tamaki *Jillian Tamaki *Esther Pearl Watson *Cathy Malkasian *Leela Corman *Anne Timmons *Mo Oh *Naoko Takeuchi *Chynna Clugston *Rumiko Takahashi *Tania Del Rio *Elizabeth Watasin *Cecil Castellucci *Sara Varon *Vera Brosgol *Hope Larson *Corinne Mucha *Faith Erin Hicks *Laura Lee Gulledge *Danielle Corsetto *Dorothy Gambrell *Lea Hernandez *Shaenon K. Garrity *C. Spike Trotman *Meredith Gran *Jess Fink *Kate Beaton *Minty Lewis *Lark Pien *Renae De Liz *Lisa Hanawalt *Laura Park *Lauren Weinstein *Rina Ayuyang *Hellen Jo *Annie Murphy *Kubb E. Bear *Clio Reese Sady *Diana Schutz *Nikki McClure *Crystal Ash